True Feelings
by Cherry Blossoms Kaorin
Summary: What does Mitsui feel towards Anzai sensei? What would happen when he meets a girl?
1. Default Chapter

~True Feelings (Episode I)~  
  
One day after the practice, Mitsui called out to Ryota" Hey Ryota!!" Ryota replied" Hi! What's up? I'm totally bushed." He added with a silly smile," But I don't mind practice the whole day if Ayako's there to watch me."  
  
Mitsui sneered," All you think about is Ayako." Ryota snapped with an angry look," What are you talking about? I do think about basketball too." Ryota added with a smirk," Well, all you think about is Anzai sensei."  
  
Mitsui's face turned red," Why don't you just admit that you like Ayako? And stop gabbing about me and sensei?" Mitsui thought No, Ryota doesn't know. So-na. Now, this time it's Ryota's face to turn red and clapped his hand over Mitsui's mouth and looking around to see if Ayako's around," Will you shut up? If she hears it, I'll kill you. I won't go easy on you."  
  
Mitsui thought I knew it there's no way he'll know. Mitsui smirked," Relax Ayako couldn't possibly hear it." Sakuragi comes out and saw them and walked to them and smiled," Hey, what are you guys talking about?? You shouldn't leave the tensai out of your conversation."  
  
Mitsui and Ryota called out," You tensai?! As if!! You're the King of Baka. Aah! That's more like it." Sakuragi got mad and yelled," I'm not King of Idiot. I'm tensai. King of Rebounds." Both of them yelled," No, you are King of Idiot." Sakuragi's face turned bright red," How dare you!!" And he started fighting with them. Rukawa passed by and said," Baka! Pooh!! (with a cloud of smoke)."  
  
Sakuragi yelled," Rukawa, who are you calling baka?!" Rukawa said with a bored face," Anata."  
  
Leaving Ryota and Mitsui behind, Sakuragi headed to Rukawa and was gonna fight with him but was dragged away by Mitsui and Ryota. Rukawa repeated again,"Baka!" Sakuragi got so angry and was going to fight with him again when somebody punched him on the head. Guess who?! Right! Akagi!  
  
"Gori, what are you doing?" said Sakuragi holding his head in pain. Akagi replied," I'm suppose to ask you that." Mitsui and Ryota laughed," Hahahaha, baka Sakuragi. Got a punch on the head." Sakuragi got so mad.  
  
Rukawa sighed," Baka!!" Ayako and Kogure came out. Ayako asked," hey what's going on?" Ryota said with a smile and blushing too," Hey Ayako." Ryota kept talking to Ayako ignoring everyone.  
  
Kogure called out," Hey Mitsui!" "Hey Kogure!" "Haven't go yet, four eyed brother? Your parents would be worried about you," said Sakuragi. Kogure embarrassed replied," Hehehe, I was gonna go but I heard some sounds. Well, I gotta go. Sayonara!"  
  
Ayako called out," Hey wait for me Kogure. I'm going with you." "Oh Ayako I'm going with you," said Ryota. "I'm going too. Sayonara Akagi. Sayonara baka Sakuragi," said Mitsui.  
  
"So what's up Gori?" asked Sakuragi. Akagi replied," Coach wants to see you." "What is it about?" "I don't know." "Ok ok I'm going." Coach and Sakuragi talked for a few minutes and then they finished their conversation.  
  
***  
  
Sakuragi came out and saw Mitsui with a camera. "Hey, Missy what are you doing here? I thought you went home with them?" Mitsui trembled," Uh..uh..I forgot to take something." Sakuragi asked again," Huh?! Then why are you holding a camera then? Who are you taking pictures of?"  
  
Mitsui replied," Uh, nothing!" Sakuragi said," Hm…you are not taking pictures of me are you??" Sakuragi smiled," Oh I guess you think I'm handsome looking so you took pictures of me right? Ohh..u didn't have to take pictures of me sneakily. I'll let you take as many pictures of me as you want."  
  
Mitsui said," Yeah as if. Honestly, I don't think you are handsome. Rukawa's right you sure are baka."  
  
Then Mitsui caught something at the corner of his eye and saw coach heading for his car. Then he started taking pictures of coach. Sakuragi didn't hear what Mitsui said and was doing poses for Mitsui to take photos. He leaned his hand on the wall and put his other hand on his waist," How about this Missy?"  
  
"Huh? Kawaii!" Then Sakuragi turned and looked at Mitsui and discovered that Mitsui wasn't taking pictures of him but someone else. Sakuragi turned and looked at what Mitsui's taking pictures of. Then he saw and he couldn't believe what he saw. Mitsui was taking pictures of their old and fat coach!!! Sakuragi called out," Hey Missy, why are you taking pictures of coach?" Mitsui turned to him," Huh, nani? Oh you're still here!!" Mitsui was still in a daze.  
  
Then Mitsui turned back to himself and said," Why are you still here? Don't tell anyone I've being taking pictures of coach ok?" Sakuragi said proudly," Of course I won't tell anyone. Trust me!!" Mitsui snapped," Trust you? As if I can trust you!" "Nani?" Sakuragi called out. Then Sakuragi turned back to the cheerful him and smiled," Choto why are you taking pictures of coach?"  
  
Mitsui replied," Oh nothing!" Sakuragi looked at him curiously," Aaah…I know! You're a gay!!! You like coach right? Mitsui thought He found out. No, I shouldn't admit that easily. I can't. But there's no other way. "Ok ok you caught me. I admit it. But don't tell anyone about this ok?"  
  
Mitsui was panicking. He knows that he can't trust Sakuragi. Suddenly an idea popped in his mind," If you tell anyone about this I'll tell Haruko you like her." Mitsui smirked," Well? Is it a deal?" Sakuragi snapped," It's a deal."  
  
And that was it. Not even one of them told the secret to anyone. But one day Sakuragi Gundam seems to be avoiding Mitsui. Then Mitsui thought that Sakuragi must have told them.  
  
So after school, Mitsui asked Sakuragi nicely," Choto Sakuragi, did you tell anyone about it?" Sakuragi trembled," Uh…well…I tell to my buddies about it. But don't worry they won't tell." Mitsui said nicely," They won't tell?" Then Mitsui punched him in the head. Sakuragi fled away and Mitsui chase after him.  
  
~Fin~  
  
Hope you like it! Go on and read Episode II. What will happen when he meets a girl? How will she affect his life?  
  
True Feelings(Episode II)~Confession  
  
Mitsui felt so gloomy while taking a walk. It doesn't look like that his coach knows that he loves him a lot. Luckily last time when Sakuragi knew that he likes Anzai sensei and told his friends, Mitsui had persuaded Sakuragi to tell them that it was all a trick and of course Sakuragi's friends were angry that they were tricked by him and all of them had ganged up against him and had beat him up. Mitsui laughed thinking of it, well, he deserves it.  
  
If only sensei knows how I feels, but I'm sure he'll know sooner or later and we'll be together. Mitsui started to fell better. He kept walking and smiling to himself without knowing that a young girl about the age of 7 was walking only a few inches in front of him.  
  
Ouch!  
  
Well, you can guess what happen!! They bumped into each other. Both of them fell. Mitsui laughed at his carelessness," Hey girl! Daijobu? Gomen nasai! Guess I wasn't looking when I was walking."  
  
The girl who didn't really looked up at him and didn't know that he was the star basketball player of Shohoku team cried. Mitsui scratched his head and said," Choto, I didn't hurt you that much. Did I?" Mitsui squatted before her and said," Let me see if you are hurt."  
  
The girl wiped her tears away," I'm not hurt. Gomen for bumping into you. Mister, I'm lost. I can't find okasan, can you help me find okasan?" Mitsui smiled," Sure!" "But where and when did you realize that you were lost?"  
  
The girl replied," I don't know. But before we were apart, we were together at a crowded place and then I ran to the candy section in that place without telling okasan. I shouldn't have run away without telling okasan. I shouldn't have got attracted with the candies." Mitsui patted her head," Now, now, don't blame yourself. It's normal of you to be attracted to something that you like a lot"  
  
"Anyway, do you know what's the place name and where it is?" The girl wept silently," Iie." Mitsui scratched his head," Well, then it would be hard to find your mother if you don't even know what the place's name and where it is?"  
  
The girl started crying louder and a lot of people started to look at what's going on. Mitsui felt embarrassed and cover her mouth," Choto, don't cry so loudly they will think that I'm bullying you." "Wakata, wakata, I said I'll find your mother and I will." Mitsui touched his chin thoughtfully," The place must be near here because if not how will you come out of that place and come here. Well, I'm sure your mother will come out of that place and look for you. Why don't we sit at that bench and wait until your mother comes here?" He pointed at the bus stop's bench. The girl nodded.  
  
Mitsui took her hand and led her to the bench. "Why don't we chat before your mother comes here? So what's your name?" The girl replied," Omanko. Omanko Kanzaki. How about you, mister?" Mitsui smiled," Mitsui Hisashi. I'm a student of Shohoku's High School. Omanko gasped and finally looked up at him," You really are Mitsui Hisashi. I've been wanting to meet you. I'm a big fan of yours. I love your team."  
  
Mitsui grinned," Yeah, our team's the best." Then he blushed," Gomen for boasting about my team." Omanko shook her head," Iie, it's ok. After all, what you said are true anyway. But unluckily you guys lost to Kainan."  
  
He agreed," yeah, we were about to win." Omanko face changed into anger and said," Well, it was all that red head guy whose name's Sakuragi's fault!! If it wasn't for him, you guys would won. Just because he didn't look properly and passed the ball to someone else."  
  
Mitsui sighed," Yeah. Even though Sakuragi did a mistake but he does come in handy sometimes in a match. And besides, that guy he passed the ball to does look like Akagi anyway." Omanko said," But he's sure baka. Don't you think so? "Yeah."  
  
***  
  
On the other hand, at Sakuragi's home, he sneezed," Hmph! Wonder who's talking bad things about me?!  
  
*Back to Mitsui~  
  
Omanko asked," you are such a good basketball player, I assume you are the captain of the team?" Mitsui sighed again," Well, iie!" Omanko puzzled, asked," How come?" Mitsui told her about his past and his only love, Anzai sensei. Mitsui didn't know why he told everything to this little girl who he doesn't even know but he just want to tell someone.  
  
Omanko was shocked to hear that her idol, Mitsui Hisashi likes men and not women. In fact an old and fat man. She blurted," Demo, all this time, I've been waiting impatiently to grow up to be a beautiful girl and meet you so in order you'll like me and we would be together."  
  
She felt horrified that she blurted out and she felt so embarrassed. She looked down and was anxious to know his reaction. Mitsui was shocked and then recovered. He smiled and patted her head," Well, you're still young and anyway even if I like females, when you grew up I would already be too old for you and you wouldn't like me anymore."  
  
Omanko shook her head," Iie, I won't." Mitsui raised his eyebrow," How come you're so sure? Demo, by the time I would have white hair and wrinkles." Omanko said," I won't mind." But Mitsui knows that when the time comes Omanko would not like him anymore.  
  
"Even so, I'm sure you'll like someone else the same age as you when you grow up who's better match for you."  
  
Omanko finally gave in. "But I think you shouldn't like males. It's not normal. You should like females.' Mitsui smiled," You sure seem to know a lot of stuffs." Omanko blushed," That's because okasan teaches me a lot of stuffs." "Maybe you're right. I guess I just can't go on like this." Omanko said," Of course I'm right. And besides he won't like you anyway. Because he likes women not men if not he wouldn't marry to a woman. Don't you think so?" "I guess." "So, you should forget him."  
  
Mitsui smiled," Hai, you are right. I'll try my best to stop my love and begin to like females." Omanko said," That's the spirit."  
  
Then there was someone's voice calling for Omanko. Omanko turned and smiled when she saw her mother. Her mother was quite pretty and Mitsui said softly," Your mother's sure pretty." Omanko smiled," See? You do like females. You just like your sensei so much but you misunderstood your own feelings and think that was love." "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Then Omanko's mother ran to her and hugged her. "Oh, Omanko I was so worried about you. I was even thinking of reporting to the police but luckily I didn't if not they will scold me for making a false alarm." Omanko apologized," Okasan, gomen nasai for walking away without telling you."  
  
Omanko's mother patted her head," Wakata, Omanko. But do promise you won't do it again, ok?" Omanko smiled at her mother," I promise!!" Mitsui who didn't want to interrupt the mother-daughter scene was about to leave when Omanko's mother turned to look at Mitsui and asked Omanko," Who's this guy?"  
  
Omanko smiled," He's Mitsui Hisashi, okasan." Omanko's mother looked closely at his face. Mitsui blushed. Omanko's mother turned bright red and looked like as if she would explode when Mitsui offered her his hand to shake.  
  
But then Omanko's mother recovered and was so excited to meet him that she shook his hand vigorously. ::Teardrop on Mitsui's head:: But Mitsui's hand started to hurt and he quickly took his hand away.  
  
Omanko's mother bowed," It's really a pleasure to meet you. My daughter and I are really a fan of yours. Can we take a picture with you? I have a camera with me." Mitsui smiled politely," Sure. But who's gonna take the picture?" Then Omanko's mother saw a young man and asked him to take the picture of them.  
  
After taking a lot of pictures, Omanko's mother realize that it was quite late and said," Well, I guess we should get going. Well, arigatoo for taking the picture with us. We really appreciate it."  
  
But before they left, Mitsui bend down and kissed Omanko's forehead and whispered in her ear," This is to thank you for the advice. I really appreciate it. I'm lucky to meet you. Oh and please don't tell anyone about what I said to you just now, ok?"  
  
Omanko blushed and said," I promise I won't." Mitsui smiled," Arigatoo." Omanko's mother said," Well, we gotta go. Thanks for sparing time with us, Mitsui-san. And also thank you for taking care of my daughter."  
  
They started walking away and Mitsui waved and shouted," Sayonara!!" Omanko turned and smiled," Sayonara!"  
  
Mitsui smiled Glad to meet her. Arigatoo Omanko!! Mitsui stood there watching them walking away. Omanko was saying something to her mother and ran back to Mitsui. Mitsui surprised bent down and asked," Nani?" Omanko asked," Mitsui-san, can you please write your address on this paper?"  
  
She took out a piece of paper and pen from her pocket and gave it to Mitsui. Mitsui smiled," Sodesune!" When he finished writing his address and was going to give it to Omanko, Omanko said," Can you write down your telephone number?" Mitsui asked," Before I write down my telephone number, can I ask you why do you want my address and phone number?"  
  
Omanko smiled," Well, so I can come and visit you and call you sometimes!!" Mitsui smiled," Well, why don't you write down yours later for me?" Omanko smiled," Sure." Mitsui quickly wrote down his phone number and gave it to Omanko. Omanko took a fresh new paper from her pocket and wrote down her address and phone number and gave it to Mitsui. Omanko smiled," Sayonara, Mitsui-san."  
  
Mitsui smiled," Sayonara, Omanko." Omanko went back to her mother and they walked away. Mitsui started to walk home.  
  
An advice should be taken even if it's from a person younger or older as long as it's good. Advice might be hard to be taken but try to accept the advice as a good advice is useful.  
  
~Fin~  
  
I haven't finish Part III. Hopefully soon. Well, arigatoo for reading it. Hope you enjoy it!! Part III coming soon. 


	2. My Love

True Feelings~ Episode III~ My Love  
  
Mitsui went to the changing room and changed into his practice clothes. He said to himself," Another basketball practice. Hope the day when we'll have the match with Ryonan will arrive soon."  
  
After changing, he walked out of the room and opened the door to the court.  
  
Just as he was walking in, Kogure came over to him and told him while pulling him to Ayako who was arguing with another girl whose back was facing him," Mitsui, that girl's been waiting for you and accusing Ayako for lying to her that you haven't arrive yet."  
  
Mitsui was confused," Huh? But I don't know any girl in this school besides Ayako and Haruko." Kogure scratched his head," But this girl's looking for you."  
  
Kogure then grinned and poked Mitsui with his elbow," Oh, maybe she has a crush on you."  
  
Mitsui frowned at him," Stop that will you Kogure before I ask Sakuragi to call you "glasses boy". And you know that I don't like any girls."  
  
Mitsui was about to walk away when Kogure ran in front of him and said," Fine, fine, don't be mad at me. You know that I was joking."  
  
Mitsui muttered, " No, I don't." "Just go and talk to her otherwise she'll be standing there and wasting Ayako's time when she's suppose to be practicing with Sakuragi.  
  
At first Mitsui hesitated but then finally agreed. They walked back to that girl and Ayako.  
  
The girl was saying," You liar. Mitsui-san should be here already."  
  
She was waving and pointing her fingers at Ayako. Without knowing that Mitsui was behind her, her hand hit his face. Mitsui called out," Itai! Teme, baka!!"  
  
With those words, he fainted. The girl turned and was shocked to see Mitsui faint.  
  
She was so excited that she held Mitsui's shirt's collars and shook him vigorously," Mitsui-san, I finally get to meet you personally. I'm so excited." Kogure and Ayako sweatdropped.  
  
Mitsui slowly opened is eyes and pulled her hands away and asked," Who are you? I don't know you."  
  
Suddenly the Sakuragi Gundam appeared and threw confetti at Mitsui and the girl chanting continuously," Mitchy got a gaaru furendo!!"  
  
Sakuragi heard the noise and ran over to them. " Etane, baka!! Why are you throwing confetti at Mitchy and that girl?"  
  
Without knowing Mitsui was on the floor, he stepped on Mitsui's stomach. *Crack!*  
  
Kogure asked nervously," Hehehe, did you guys hear that sound?" Sakuragi who didn't hear anything asked," What sound?"  
  
Kogure pointed at Mitsui. Sakuragi looked down and noticed that he was stepping on Mitsui.  
  
Sakuragi took his foot away and laughed cheerfully," Ahahahaha! Gomen Mitchy!"  
  
Mitsui tried to get up and scold Sakuragi but the pain in his stomach didn't allow him too. He groaned.  
  
Sakuragi ignored him and asked," So, what are you guys throwing confetti?"  
  
Sakuragi Gundam spoke excitedly," Don't you know? This girl's Mitchy's gaaru furendo so we're throwing confetti at them to celebrate."  
  
The girl didn't mind what they were saying and was blushing.  
  
Sakuragi Gundam stopped chanting and Sauchiro asked," Choto Mitchy, where do you find this kawaii girl?"  
  
Mitsui turned to look at him with fires in his eyes," Nani? She's not my gaaru furendo and stop talking rubbish here." He had gotten up with the help of Kogure.  
  
He looked at the girl and said," Will you please go out and not cause any trouble here anymore?"  
  
With those words, Mitsui walked away without another word. The girl was so shocked and sad at what he said and ran away," I'm sorry for accusing you, Ayako."  
  
Sakuragi who was confused, said," Ayako? Choto Ayako, do you know her?"  
  
Ayako turned to look at him and said," Huh? Oh yeah, she's a classmate of mine."  
  
Sakuragi said," Oh, it's your classmate."  
  
Ryota, who just saw the girl ran pass him, came in and with a goofy face and greeted Ayako," Hi Aya-chan. Wasn't that the new girl in our class called Sazuki Aya?"  
  
Ayako said," Oh, hi Ryota!! Yeah, it was her. She was looking for Mitsui sempai."  
  
Ryota who was puzzled asked," Doo shitte?"  
  
Ayako said," Shirimasen."  
  
Sakuragi scowling said," Hey Ryo-chin. Stop gabbing over there with Ayako and come and practice."  
  
Ayako looked at her watch," Yeah, it's almost time to practice. You guys better warm up so you'll be prepared when Akagi sempai comes."  
  
She ran over to the others. Ryota was still in a daze. Sakuragi nudged his elbow and said," Snap out of it!!"  
  
Ryota turned back to the normal self and said," It's all your fault. If you didn't interrupt, we could have talk longer."  
  
Sakuragi whose veins were popping out of his head scowled," Well, if I didn't stop you guys, and if Gori comes he'll punch you on the head for talking for so long and not practicing."  
  
Ryota snapped back," Well, still you were spoiling that nice moment, baka."  
  
Sakuragi's hands started trembling. ::A sign of his anger. Watch out, Ryota!!::  
  
Sakuragi yelled," Who are you calling baka!!!"  
  
Ryota shouted," Teme!!" Akagi who came already obviously had heard both of them shouting. He was heading for them.  
  
::Sakuragi, Ryota watch out! Gori's coming and he's going to give you guys his usual Gorilla punches::  
  
Both of them started fighting in a cloud of smoke. Akagi got them out of the smoke and give them his famous punch on the head.  
  
Bumps appeared on both Sakuragi and Ryota's head. Sakuragi holding his head in pain, yelped," Itai!"  
  
Ryota asked," Captain, why are you punching on our heads for?"  
  
Sakuragi protested," Yeah, early in the morning and you're punching us already."  
  
Gori's veins start popping on his head and shout at their ears," Who ask you two to shout just now instead of practicing! Now, practice."  
  
Rukawa passed by," Pooh! Baka!" Sakuragi and Ryota looked at him with fires in their eyes and said," Rukawa!! How dare you!"  
  
Akagi announced loudly," Now, we're going to have a match." When they sort the group, Sakuragi was with the same team as Ryota and Mitsui was in a different team with Rukawa.  
  
Sakuragi laughed loudly and muttered to himself "This is a great opportunity to show off my talents and beat that Rukawa. And to win Haruko's heart so that she won't be attracted to Rukawa anymore."  
  
Sakuragi called out to his teamates," Well, let me handle that Rukawa."  
  
Ryota said," Teme?" Ryota started to laugh," As if you can."  
  
Sakuragi scowled then smirked," Well, a basketball player so short like you is useless." Sakuragi sighed and shook his head as if he was pitying Ryota.  
  
Ryota snapped," Don't criticize my height, baka!!"  
  
Both of them continue to argued and didn't notice when the ball was heading towards them. BAM!  
  
The ball hit both of them. Rukawa picked up the ball and said," Baka!"  
  
Ryota said," We better not argue and concentrate on the match. If not, we're going to lose."  
  
Sakuragi nodded. When Rukawa caught the ball, he was defended by Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi grinned," You can't get past me. I'm going to beat you."  
  
Rukawa said," Hmph, you only know how to say. If you have that ability, show it to me."  
  
Sakuragi was so mad and said," Stop talking back, Rukawa! I have that ability and I'm going to show it to you now."  
  
He reached for the ball, which was held in Rukawa's left hand, but too late.  
  
Rukawa knew his moves too familiar that he had moved the ball to his right hand quickly ran passed Sakuragi and slam dunk. Sakuragi was too stunned at his fast movement that all he can do was only watch.  
  
Rukawa passed by Sakuragi and said," I went past you just now. You can never beat me, baka."  
  
Sakuragi was so angry. *Aargh, I let him went past me. How can I be so dumb!!* He turned to look at Haruko. Haruko's eyes turned into hearts. The three cheerleaders started their Rukawa cheer.  
  
Sakuragi closed his ears and muttered," Noisy cheerleaders. They'll never try cheering for somebody new. Somebody like me."  
  
Ryota ran to Sakuragi and said," Sakuragi, concentrate on the match ok? Stop thinking about other stuffs ok?"  
  
Sakuragi growled," Will you stop bothering me?" Ryota snapped," Do you want to win this match or not? If you want, then do concentrate."  
  
Ryota ran back to his position.  
  
When Ryota got the ball, he passed it to Sakuragi. Mitsui blocked Sakuragi. Sakuragi tried making a fake move by moving the ball upwards.  
  
Mitsui sweatdropped but swiftly, Mitsui hit the ball up and jumped up to get the ball. Sakuragi jumped up too but he was too late. Mitsui got the ball first and threw to Rukawa.  
  
Mitsui quickly ran forward waiting for Rukawa to pass it to him, when Rukawa passed it to him. Mitsui jumped and threw a 3 pointer.  
  
When the match finished, Mitsui gave Rukawa a high five," Great job, Rukawa." Rukawa nodded.  
  
Ryota said," It's all your fault, Sakuragi. Saying you're a tensai. You would have made us win instead of losing if you're a tensai."  
  
They fought with each other again and Gori punched both of them again on the head.  
  
Sakuragi called out in pain," Itaiii! Gori, stop punching us on the head, will ya?" Ryota agreed," Yeah." Gori punched both of them again.  
  
Mitsui, who saw the scene snickered and went and took a shower. After taking a shower, he changed into his fresh new clothes and packed his things and went out.  
  
While walking outside of the school, the girl who talked to Ayako was sitting on the stairs.  
  
Without realising she was there, Mitsui went passed her. But she stood up and called him," Mitsui-san!"  
  
Mitsui stopped and turned and looked at her. Mitsui was surprised to see that her dark blue eyes were filled with tears.  
  
He said," Nani?" For the first time, he looked at her clearly from head to toe.  
  
She has this beautiful long blue hair, which she tied it into a braid, the exact blue like his hair. She was quite tall but not as tall as him. She has this angelic face that Mitsui couldn't resist.  
  
She smiled. Her smile seemed to light up her whole face and caused her eyes to sparkle. She sure was a rare beauty. Mitsui had this sudden urge to grab her to feel her hair against his face.  
  
Mitsui thought to himself *What is this that I'm feeling? I'm not falling for this girl, am I? I promised to myself not to involve in love and to concentrate on basketball.*  
  
The girl said," I wanna apologize for disturbing you and your basketball team." She bowed," Gomen nasai."  
  
Mitsui sat down beside her. "Were you crying just now?"  
  
She blushed," Never mind about that."  
  
Mitsui said," Why were you looking for me just now? And who are you?"  
  
She quickly wiped her tears away and smiled. She stuck out her hand." I'm Sazuki Aya. I just transferred here. Nice to meet you!"  
  
Mitsui shook her hand and felt the smoothness of her hand. "I'm a fan of yours. I transfer here to meet you. Can we be friends?"  
  
Mitsui teased," Be a friend of mine to get my autograph?"  
  
Mitsui laughed.  
  
Mitsui stood up. He smiled," Sure. As long as you're not using me to get autographs or something." Both of them laughed at the joke again.  
  
Mitsui said," Why don't we hang out together tonight to get to know each other better?" Aya smiled," Sure."  
  
They planned the place and time.  
  
Both of them talked while they walked together. When they reached the spot, which they had to go separate ways, they bid each other goodbye.  
  
Mitsui smiled," Ja."  
  
Aya smiled," Sayonara!"  
  
When Mitsui arrived his home, he greeted his parents," Okasan, otousan, I'm home."  
  
Mitsui's parents who were so glad when Mitsui changed back to his old self greeted back. His mother asked," So how's practice?"  
  
Mitsui replied," Great. We had a practice match. My team won." Mitsui's father asked," Having dinner with us?"  
  
Mitsui answered," Iie, going out with a friend." Mitsui's mother asked," Who's that friend of yours?"  
  
Mitsui said," It's a girl. Her name's Sazuki Aya. She's a new student. I better stop talking now if not I'll be late."  
  
Mitsui quickly ran up the stairs to his room. Mitsui ran to his room and locked the door. He opened his closet and tried to decide what should he wear.  
  
Finally, he decided on a light blue shirt, black jacket and black jeans.  
  
He combed his hair and took his wallet. He ran out of his room and ran down and said," Sayonara goryooshin!" His parents laughed at his attempt to hurry.  
  
When he arrived at the food court, Aya just arrived too and both of them bowed and said at the same time," Gomen for being late."  
  
They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
After ordering their food, they started talking to each other.  
  
Mitsui asked," So what's your favourite sport?" Aya said thoughtfully," Well…umm…I guess it gotta be basketball. You too, right?"  
  
Mitsui smiled," Of course."  
  
Aya confessed," Actually, I used to dislike basketball but my father wanted to bring my mother and I to watch a basketball match as a family trip. It was my first time to a basketball match. Of course I refused to go at first but then I agreed as not to break my father's heart. That match was your team playing. Your secondary school team especially you were playing so good that I started to get hooked on basketball."  
  
Mitsui laughed," Arigatoo. Well, when there was little time left, I was really nervous but encouraged my team. It was Anzai sensei who encouraged me that there was still time left."  
  
Aya nodded," Oh, so anyway why did you move to Shohoku High School?" Mitsui said," Well, to return Anzai sensei's favour I guess. I feel like I owe him."  
  
Then the waitress came with their food. They talked again while eating.  
  
When they finished eating, Mitsui asked," So do you wanna go anywhere now or do you want to go home?"  
  
Aya smiled," Well, I don't want the time you and I are spending to end so quickly. Why don't we go to the shopping complex near here?"  
  
Mitsui grinned," Sure." He held up his hand signalling for the waitress to come. He asked the waitress to get him the bill. When the waitress came with the bill, Mitsui took out his wallet and Aya too took out her purse.  
  
Both of them gave the money to the waitress. Both of them looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Mitsui smiled," We keep doing the same thing at the same time. Let me pay the bill."  
  
Aya replied," But-" She was interrupted by Mitsui's remark. "You can treat me next time, if you want."  
  
Mitsui gave her the money back. The waitress went away.  
  
Aya smiled thinking that what Mitsui said means that they'll get to go out together again. When they went in the shopping complex, Mitsui suggested that they go into the arcade.  
  
They played Tekken III against each other. Mitsui won. "Yosh, I did it!" He held up both his hands. He glanced at Aya but Aya didn't seem to mind that he won.  
  
Aya smiled," Well, don't be so happy yet. I'm gonna beat you this time." They played again but still Mitsui won.  
  
Aya shrugged," Well, you won again but never mind. I'm not into video games."  
  
Mitsui laughed," Well, I'm the unbeatable Mitsui." Aya stuck out her tongue.  
  
Aya said," Why don't we go shopping now?"  
  
Mitsui joked," Why do girls always like to go shopping?"  
  
Aya put her hands at her hips. "Well, I'm different. I'm not shopping, I'm just window shopping."  
  
Mitsui held up his hands. "Alright, alright. Come on, let's go." He grabbed her hand and ran out of the arcade.  
  
Aya blushed as he held his hand tightly. Aya felt the warmth of his hand, she felt like he belongs to her and she belongs to him. She had the sudden urge to hug him.  
  
But the enjoyable moment stopped, he let go of her hand.  
  
"So where do you want to go for window shopping?" She was disappointed but recovered. She pointed to a small bookstore," How about that one?"  
  
Mitsui said," You like to read?" Aya nodded," Yeah. I read when I'm free."  
  
Aya went into the bookstore. She roamed around the shelves, a beautiful book caught her eye and took it.  
  
It was a blank book. It had a cover of a picture of a girl standing below the cherry blossoms tree who had a few cherry blossoms falling on her body and hair.  
  
Mitsui looked over her shoulder. " You like it? Why not buy it?"  
  
Aya put down the book. "I sure want to but I don't know what to use it for."  
  
"How about as a diary?"  
  
"I don't need a diary."  
  
Finally without anything they want to buy, they went out of the shop. Mitsui looked at his wristwatch. "It's late, why don't we call it a day?"  
  
Aya yawned," Yeah, I guess." "Why don't I walk you home?"  
  
Aya smiled," Sure." As they walked, there was silence among them.  
  
Aya broke the silence. "Hey, you know, when I first watched you play basketball, I got inspired and want to play basketball too. But too bad, there's no one who's willing to teach me."  
  
Mitsui smiled," Why don't I teach you?" Aya smiled," Honto?"  
  
Mitsui winked," Sure."  
  
Aya asked," So when can we start?" Mitsui replied," Why not tomorrow? At that public outdoor basketball court?"  
  
When they reached Aya's house, Aya said," Well, I'll be looking forward for the practice?"  
  
Aya smiled," Oyasumi nasai." "Oyasumi."  
  
Aya opened the gate to her house and went in. She looked back and waved at Mitsui. Mitsui smiled and waved back.  
  
After Aya went into her house, Mitsui walked to his house.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Aya arrived early at the basketball court. Mitsui was late. He was still sleeping soundly and snoring away. He was awake by his mother.  
  
"Mitsui, wake up now. I thought you said you want to wake up early? How come you're still in bed?"  
  
Mitsui covered his head with his blanket and mumbled," What time is it, okasan?" "9."  
  
Mitsui screamed," Nani?! I'm late."    
  
He was supposed to meet Aya at 8.30 at the basketball court. Now, it's so late. Mitsui quickly got up and took his clothes out of the closet.  
  
Mitsui's mother said," Well, I'll quickly go and make breakfast for you."  
  
Mitsui quickly went to the bathroom, which was linked to his room to brush his teeth and wash his face.  
  
He quickly changed. *I hope she's still there. She better be.*  
  
When he finished changing, he quickly ran down and grabbed a toast, which his mother prepared for him and ran out. "Sayonara, otousan, okasan."  
  
He quickly ran. He looked at his watch and ran into a bicycle.  
  
The bicycle rider was a guy who was sleeping and listening to his walkman. Guess who?! Right! Rukawa.  
  
Mitsui quickly got up and scolded Rukawa," Hey, will you stay awake and ride your bicycle. Someday you might cause a big accident."  
  
But Rukawa was still sleeping soundly and drooling, oblivious about what was going on.  
  
"Sheesh! Always sleeping when he's riding on a bike. The only time he stays awake is when he's playing basketball."  
  
*Lightbulb* Mitsui grinned evilly and grabbed Rukawa's bike. "I'm borrowing your bike, Rukawa. I'll return it to you tomorrow."  
  
Rukawa who fell to the ground when Mitsui grabbed his bike was still sleeping.  
  
Finally, Mitsui arrived the basketball court with the help of Rukawa's bike.  
  
He looked at his watch. 9.20. He went in and looked around. But Aya wasn't there.  
  
*Sona! She's gone. I should have wake up early. It's all my fault. I should have set alarm with my watch.* Depressed, he sat down.  
  
   
  
**BONK!!** A basketball hit him on the head.  
  
Mitsui grumbled," Itai! Who's that?" He grabbed the ball and turned to look who threw the ball at him. He saw Aya standing there, grinning at him.  
  
Mitsui stood up and smiled. "Hey, so you're still here." "Well, luckily I stayed here waiting for you if not I'll waste this practice."  
  
Mitsui bowed," Gomen nasai. I was still sleeping and when I woke up it was already 9."  
  
Aya smiled," Hey, it's alright. After all, you came. Anyway, does the ball hurt you?"  
  
Mitsui grinned," Of course not. Nothing can hurt the tensai Mitsui."  
  
Aya smiled," Oh yeah? Why don't I throw the ball at you again?" Both of them laughed.  
  
Mitsui stopped laughing and said," Well, let's start the practice."  
  
"Ok, sensei." Mitsui laughed," Hey, I'm no sensei. I'm just a basketball player."  
  
Mitsui taught Aya a lot. Aya blushed when Mitsui held her hands to demonstrate her the right way.  
  
Mitsui taught her basketball whenever he's free mostly after his basketball practice.  
  
One day when Shohoku's basketball practice ended, Sakuragi walked towards to Mitsui and said," Hey Mitchy, you looked tired already. What's wrong with you? Can't handle the basketball practice?"  
  
Sakuragi brushed his hair back with his hand and said in a phoney sweet voice," I guess you're getting old, maybe you should retire and quit basketball club. Don't worry, you can count the basketball team on me. After all I'm a tensai."  
  
Mitsui trembled and scolded him," Rubbish. I'm as strong as you are. In fact, stronger than you. You're the one who should quit the team, you monk."  
  
Sakuragi shouted," Who are you calling monk?"  
  
"Teme. You're the only one here who has a haircut that looks like a monk."  
  
He was going to talk back at Mitsui when a feminine voice interrupted him. "Mitsui-san."  
  
Aya appeared and smiled at Mitsui. "Hi, Mitsui-san." Mitsui smiled back," Hi. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, just came and see how you're doing." She looked around. There were only a few people left in the court.  
  
"Sodeska. So your practice is over, ne?" Mitsui wiped his beads of perspiration with his shirt. "Yeah."  
  
She grinned. "Why don't you walk me home? That is if you're not tired." Mitsui laughed.  
  
"Of course not. I'm invincible. I'm strong. Well, wait for me here till I finish packing my stuffs."  
  
With that, he walked away. Sakuragi who had been looking at both of them talking, whispered in Aya's ear.  
  
"Aya-san, are you dating Mitchy?" She began to blush. "Sona…we're just friends."  
  
Sakuragi grinned." Well, it doesn't look like you guys are friends. Tell me. Do you like him?"  
  
"Eh? Um.." Luckily, Mitsui appeared and called Aya.  
  
"Aya, I'm done. Let's go." Aya replied." Sure."  
  
She turned to Sakuragi. "Ja, Sakuragi-san." She started walking away.  
  
Sakuragi grumbled. "That Mitchy. Stopped her from answering my question."  
  
***  
  
As they walked, Aya grinned at Mitsui. "Mitsui-san, honto ni arigatoo. Arigatoo gozaimasu."  
  
Mitsui puzzled. "Nani?" Aya smiled. "For teaching me how to play basketball. I'm really I got a great sensei."  
  
Mitsui laughed. "I'm no sensei." He turned to look at Aya seriously. "You've been a great student and a fast learner."  
  
Aya smiled. "Honto ni?" Mitsui smiled back. "Honto."  
  
Finally they reached Aya's house, Mitsui said," Well, it's late. You better get in."  
  
Aya nodded. "Oyasumi nasai." Mitsui smiled. "Oyasumi nasai." Aya opened the gate and went in.  
  
Mitsui turned and walked away. Just as he walked a few steps away, a voice called him.  
  
"Mitsui-san." Mitsui turned and saw Aya. When she finally reached him, he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Nani? I thought you went in already. Why did you-" Before he had finished his sentence, Aya had tiptoed and kissed him.  
  
She blushed and looked at Mitsui. "Ja, Mitsui-san." She turned and ran back home, leaving the puzzled Mitsui in the darkness.  
  
He lifted his fingers and brushed his lips. *What's that for? Why did she do that for?*  
  
The smart basketball player is only smart in basketball but not in love. He doesn't even know what's going on.  
  
Then a thought hit him which made him gasp. *Is it that she likes me?* He shook his head. *Nah. It can't be. We're just good friends.*  
  
A little voice said to him. "If not, why did she kiss you?" *Well, just to pay back to me for teaching her basketball. That's all.*  
  
He started to walk back home. *Well, I'll just have to figure out tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'm going to ask her out and ask her clearly.*  
  
***  
  
He had called her to ask her out later and she agreed to. *Do I have the courage to ask her? What am I gonna do if she tells me she likes me?*  
  
He touched his temples. *Aww, come on. Think positive. She just treats you as your good friend.*  
  
When they met each other at a park and sat on a bench, Mitsui started to get nervous that little beads of perspiration started to form on his forehead.  
  
Aya, who noticed this, took out her handkerchief and wiped his sweat. Mitsui looked at her and smiled at her.  
  
"Arigatoo." Aya shook her head. "Bezumi. So, why did you ask me out?"  
  
Mitsui looked down at his feet and then looked up at Aya. *I gotta ask her. I have to know the truth.*  
  
"Aya-chan, I wanna know…why did..why did you kiss me yesterday?" Aya was surprised at his question.  
  
She blushed. *Doesn't he know? Isn't it obvious that I kiss him because I like him? If not, why would I kiss him? I guess he never falls in love before.*  
  
"Well..well..i..uh..because I like you." The answer wasn't what Mitsui expected.  
  
The shocking answer caused him to fluster. *What shall I response to this? Do I like her or not?*  
  
Looking at Mitsui, she sensed that Mitsui was deep in thoughts. *Maybe he doesn't like me.*  
  
Sadly, she opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Mitsui. "Aya-chan, gomen ne, but I can't like you."  
  
The words of rejection caused tears in her eyes. *So, this is it. He doesn't like me. I've been a fool thinking that he likes me.*  
  
She looked up at him with teary eyes. "Doo shitte?" Looking at her tear stained face caused his heart to break.  
  
*Do I like her or not? If I don't like her, why do I feel so sad deep in my heart?*  
  
"I..I..Do you really wanna know the reason?" She nodded. *Should I tell her the reason? Maybe I should if not we'll never be friends, if she thinks I don't have a reason.*  
  
"Well, I think I'm gay. I like this guy who's totally so much older than me." *There I said it. Let's just hope that she won't tell anyone about it.*  
  
She covered her mouth with her hand. She said in a soft low voice. "You're a.. gay?"  
  
Mitsui nodded. "Gomen." He held her shoulder. "But we could be friends, can't we?"  
  
Aya pulled his arms away and stood up. "I..I need to calm down. Excuse me, I need to go home now."  
  
With those words, she ran away. Mitsui got up and looked at her disappear.  
  
*Aya-chan, you'll always be my good friend. Forever.* He turned and walk his own way.  
  
*You have your own route and I have my own route to go.*  
  
***  
  
Aya ran away covering her mouth with her hand. She stopped and sat down on a public bench.  
  
Those words of rejection rang in her mind. *Aya-chan, gomen ne, but I can't like you.*  
  
She cried and wiped her tears away. She looked up at the sky. *How unfair this is. I never fell in love before and now I find a guy of my dreams and he rejected me. So much for my first love.*  
  
She got up and went back to her house and locked herself up in her own room.  
  
***  
  
When Mitsui got home, he had gone into his room and lay on the bed. His mind full of questions without any answers.  
  
*Do I like her or not? Do I still like Anzai sensei.* He turned around to face the wall.  
  
*How I wish I don't have to make these hard decisions.* He got up from his bed and went to the window.  
  
He opened the window and looked at the starry night. Cool night breeze ruffled his hair. But he ignored it.  
  
He sighed. "What's the purpose of having stars in the sky? What's the purpose for me to live?"  
  
"Why are the stars always together? Why is there never just one star in the sky? They're never lonely. They never have to worry who despises them and loves them. Most of all, they don't even have to make hard decisions."  
  
"How I wish I could have a simple life without these decisions to make." He knitted his eyebrows and was deep in thought again.  
  
He looked down at the passing cars. *Do I like Aya-chan? When I'm with her, I feel so happy and comfortable. I don't have any worries and burdens when I'm with her. But what do I feel towards Anzai sensei? Do I really like him as sensei or what?*  
  
"Maybe after a few years later then only I can find out the truth. Well, let time decide who I like."  
  
He glanced up at the stars again. One of the stars which was especially sparkling the most seemed to sparkling at him as if winking at him, telling him that he had made the right decision.  
  
After few years, Mitsui worked hard in the national Japan basketball team. He met a lot of famous and great basketball players. As a player in the national Japan team, he was very famous in Japan.  
  
Wherever he goes, there will be fans especially girls following him and asking for his autographs and photos which he politely agreed to.  
  
These few years he felt so lonely. After that day of rejection, they haven't meet each other which Mitsui felt that it was the perfect time to think about his feelings.  
  
He tried to find Aya but to no avail, she could not be found. He didn't know where did she go and tried to ask Ayako if she knows. But Ayako didn't keep in touch with her for a long time.  
  
He thought they could talk about their relationship but it seems like fate don't allow them to.  
  
One day, when his basketball practice was over, he went for a walk. As he passed the shopping complex, which he and Aya had gone to, he remembered how they had spent time together happily.  
  
He went in the shopping complex. Then he came across a bookstore and remembered the book which had caught Aya's eyes. He went in the bookstore, hoping to find the diary.  
  
He roamed around the shelves. He took a manga about basketball and saw a lady standing and reading a book in front of the shelve opposite of his through the hole.  
  
He decided to buy the manga and continued to look around for the diary. Just as he passed the fiction category shelf, a blue coloured book caught his eye.  
  
He stopped and took the book. The big title of the book~ The Unreturned Love. A picture of a girl with a sad look, glancing up at the stars in the sky.  
  
Then he looked below, the author's name. SAZUKI AYA. He was so shocked that he almost dropped the book.  
  
She had become an author. Probably a famous one. No wonder he couldn't find her. He read the blurb.  
  
It was a love story about a girl who fell in love with a guy but this guy rejected her for a certain reason and how she felt and try to be friends with the guy again.  
  
*Is she making a story about the two of us? Well, I'll buy this book and read it. I don't like reading but just wanna know what she wrote since she's someone I know.*  
  
He finally found the diary. "Ureshii. I finally found it. But I wonder how come for so long it's still here."  
  
He went to the counter, reading Aya's book without looking up.  
  
Without knowing, he was heading towards a girl. *OOF!* Mitsui fell on the floor. "Itai!"  
  
He picked up his books and offered the girl his hand. When both of them looked at each other, they were so shocked.  
  
After she got up, she gave him a puzzled look. "Mitsui, is that you?" Mitsui nodded. "Aya-chan?"  
  
She smiled. "So, why are you doing here? I thought you don't like reading." Mitsui laughed. "Just passed by the shopping complex and went in then I came across this bookstore and I remembered the day we spent here so I came here."  
  
"So, are you buying anything?" Mitsui nodded. He hid the diary behind his back because he didn't want her to know that he bought the diary.  
  
She saw the book that she wrote in his hands and smiled. "Well, I hope you'll like that book of mine."  
  
Mitsui grinned. "When did you start writing?" Aya shrugged. "Just start last year, this book was just published last month."  
  
She smiled. "Why don't I pay that book for you? Since you're my friend and that book is written by me."  
  
He felt so happy. *She still treats me as a friend. I better find a time for both of us to talk.*  
  
He grinned, "No, it's ok, I can afford it. Do you have time someday? Because I really want to talk to you someday."  
  
She touched her chin with her index finger. "Hmm..well, how 'bout tomorrow? That is if you don't have basketball practice."  
  
Mitsui replied," Sure. I'm free tomorrow. How 'bout the same park at 10 am?" She nodded," Well, I gotta go. Ja!"  
  
Mitsui waved," Ja!" He breathed a sigh of relief. *Lucky she didn't know that I hide the diary behind my back*  
  
He looked at the diary and fingered the cover. *Tomorrow I'm going to give this book to her and tell her my true feelings.*  
  
After he paid for the books, he went home and read Aya's book.  
  
***  
  
Aya sighed," Phew! Luckily, I didn't blush or embarrass myself when I saw him." She went home and took her diary. She had kept a diary ever since the day he rejected her.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Guess what? I met Mitsui again when I thought I would never ever see him again. I thought I was over him for good but when I saw him I felt nervous just like I used to. I'm really glad that I met him today. After that day he rejected me, I tried to get the courage to tell him that it's alright and that we could be friends again.  
  
But I can't because I know that it wouldn't be the same to me. If I stay with him, I'll never get over him so I decided to avoid him. I wonder if he's still in love with that guy. I really wanna know who's that guy he's in love with. I hope when we meet each other tomorrow, there won't be an awkward silence. Tomorrow, I'll tell him that I still like him and always be there for him.  
  
She closed her diary and put it beside her pen on the desk. She switched off the light and look out at the window. She thought she saw a silhouette but then it disappears the moment it saw that she was looking at it.  
  
*I must be too excited to meet Mitsui that I'm hallucinating.* She went to her bed and yawned. With a blissful smile, she had a peaceful and enjoyable sleep.  
  
***  
  
Mitsui had decided to come to her house and take a look at her before he goes to sleep. When he saw her notice him, he had quickly hid behind the nearest tree.  
  
He smiled when he saw that she went away, knowing that she was going to sleep. "Sweet dreams, Aya-chan." He turned and walked away then looked back. "I'll see you tomorrow, Aya-chan. Ja."  
  
***  
  
When Aya woke up, she made a decision to make herself pretty to make a good impression to Mitsui. She took a bath and put on makeup. Still wearing her bathrobe, she opened her window and looked at the birds flying and chirping.  
  
She smiled," Ohaiyo." Then she went and pick her clothes and changed and went down to eat her breakfast.  
  
***  
  
"Yokata ne. I can't wait to meet her later." He changed his clothes and went down to eat breakfast.  
  
After finishing his breakfast, he went out on his way to the park bringing the diary along. *I hope she won't stand me up.* Even though it was still early, he went to the park as he couldn't wait anymore.  
  
As he arrived at the park, he saw a girl sitting on the bench. She looked so familiar. He called out her name to make sure it was her.  
  
"Aya-chan?" Aya looked up and saw Mitsui. "Ohaiyo Mitsui-san." Mitsui laughed," Why are you so early?"  
  
Aya smiled," Well, honestly, because I can't wait to meet you." *Does that mean she hasn't forget about me and still likes me?*  
  
Mitsui smiled," Me too." He noticed her holding a book and pen. "What's that?" He gestured to the book.  
  
She grinned. "Oh, it's just a nikki." "Yours?" "Hai."  
  
"I thought you said don't need one?" She looked down at her diary, fidgeting with her fingers. "I decided to keep one after you…you rejected me."  
  
He doesn't know what to response. "Oh." There was an uncomfortable silence between them again. "So, how are you all these years?"  
  
Aya looked at her and smiled. "Genki desu. Teme?" "Genki." There was the silence again. *What a stupid question I asked.*  
  
He racked his mind trying to find something to talk about. But he couldn't find anything to talk about so he decided to get to the point.  
  
He looked at her hands which she put on both side of her legs. He looked up at her face. She hadn't change that much since he last met her. Her hair was shorter than before.  
  
Now, her hair was shoulder length and wavy which used to be straight. He looked down at her lips which were pink. *She must have put on lipstick. The colour does match her.*  
  
He had hid the diary behind his back again when he saw her sitting on the bench. She looked up at him. "So, how's your life being the basketball player of the national team of Japan?"  
  
Mitsui grinned. "Suguoi. I get to meet spectacular basketball players. Sensei's really nice, he used to be good in basketball himself. He even taught us some secrets of his own."  
  
He laughed. "He claimed that he was one of the top basketball players in Japan." Aya smiled. "So do you believe him?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I do. His basketball skills proved it. He rarely shows us his basketball skills and when he does, everyone wants to be there and watched him play. He only shows it when new players join our team just to give them an idea of how opponents from various countries will be like."  
  
"So, is "The Unreturned Love" the only book that you have written?" "Yeah. So have you read it?"  
  
He gave her the thumbs-up sign. "Suguoi ne. I never know you have the talent."  
  
Aya chuckled. "Arigatoo. I was afraid you would say it was badly written. I'm thinking whether or not I should write the sequel."  
  
Mitsui touched his chin. "What was the ending of the story again?" Aya sweatdropped. "You just read it yesterday and you forgot the ending already?"  
  
Mitsui laughed. "Oh yeah, the ending was that the both the girl and boy didn't keep in contact for a long time and that she was hoping to meet him."  
  
"Yeah, you should write the sequel." She smiled. "Sure, I'll write but I probably will spend days to come up with an idea to write the sequel."  
  
Mitsui cleared his throat. "Tell me honestly, Aya-chan. Was the story base on us?" She was surprised at his question. *Oh, what should I respond to him? I can't tell him yes but I can't say no too, that would be a lie.*  
  
She decided to say the truth. "Hai. I was so depressed that you rejected me that I was influenced to write a story about myself."  
  
Mitsui took her hands in his and looked in her eyes. "Aya-chan, since that day, I've been trying to find out whether I like you or not. Actually, the guy who I said I like was Anzai sensei."  
  
Aya's eyes widened. He continued. "I don't know how I felt. Anzai sensei was the one who encouraged me and being with you, I feel so comfortable. I was a little happy too that we didn't keep in contact for a few years because I thought it was the right time for me to think through."  
  
"Then, when I found out that I truly love you and only treat Anzai sensei as someone close to me but not the love that I felt towards you, I try to find you but failed. When I saw you yesterday, you can't believe that how happy I am to see you."  
  
He took out the diary and presented it to her. "When I went to the bookstore yesterday, it was to buy this book. Now I'm presenting it to for you to write in it about every detail of us.  
  
Tears filled Aya's eyes and her heart was full of happiness as she took the diary. She covered her mouth and hugged Mitsui. Mitsui smiled. "Aishiteru, Aya-chan."  
  
When he let go of her, she beamed at him. "Me too, Mitsui-san." They got up and walked together hand in hand happily.  
  
So, the sequel was decided, Aya didn't have to think what to write.  
  
~fin~  
  
I hope you guys like this Part III. Gomen nasai to disappoint those SD fans who like yaoi fics out there. Actually, the title of this whole fic was "Mitsui's Truth" but then it seems like it's telling who's the cast of the fic so I decided to call it "True Feelings". Well, thanks for reading my fic. 


End file.
